Happiness
by Psychic4you
Summary: Everybody searches the for one thing: their own luck. Same goes for one certain hedgehog girl. She comes along someone that may give her what she search. Could he be the one? Is he the quest for luck? The one that she'll love for life? Don't hesitate and find out! :D *shudders* shadamy and sonamy
1. Give him a chance

Amy rose a 20 years old girl hedgehog with pink colored hair has chased a dream since she was 8. Her dream contained being married to Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog is the hero of her world and saved her from his robotic version. For years she chased Sonic and tried to convince him (forcefully at times) to marry her. Yet he has always refused that offer.

Sitting in the park thinking about how her life is going nowhere she can only dream being happy with the one she loves. But there was also one thing that kept her mind saying she should stop love him. You see Amy has heard certain conversations how Sonic is dating almost any girl in town. Due to that fact she thinks even if he would fall in love with her he's going to cheat on her anyway. Still the love she feels for him is sooooo huge it can even be described. Maybe she should give up on him. Out of nowhere a voice started to speak to her.

'Hey Amy.' The voice spoke. Amy recognized it's the voice of Shadow.

Shadow is Amy's friend. He's the hedgehog with black fur and has chest hair with red stripes around his body. He was apparently to most a good listener and always helps when someone in need, at least that's what everybody say. Having the ability to use chaos power makes him strong but he isn't invincible. Amy looked up toward Shadow that stood there with his eyes half-open as always.

'Hello Shadow.' Amy spoken sadly and looked away from him

'Why the sad face?' he asked. Because Amy looked away from him she didn't notice his facial expression showed absolutely no interest for whatever she was going to tell him.

'I just ….. I'm confused.' She answered.

'Confused for what?' he questioned her in the same tone.

'I love Sonic you know that right?' Amy speaks to him.

'Uuuhhuuuummm' he nodded.

'It's just … I heard so much about him I don't know if I still should love him' Amy hesitated.

'I don't understand why you still go with him.' Shadow replied to her still not looking interested.

'I just think he will confess to me eventually.' She said.

'Amy you know he'll never confess nor he doesn't love you. If you want I could show you what it is to be loved.' Shadow said thinking he's awesome.

'Oh yeah how that?' Amy asked looking at him.

'I'll take you out on a date saturday. I was thinking The Solair to begin with. What you say?' Shadow replied

'The Solair? But that's one of the most fanciest restaurants here.' Amy wasn't expecting this reply

'I know, but you diverse something good don't you.' he spoke

'Thank you Shadow.' Amy replied with a smile to him

'No problem. I'll make arrangements for us, so you only got to meet me there. I've got to go now.' He finished.

'See you later Shadow.' Amy smiled warmly at him.

Shadow flashed away from Amy and she was already thinking about the wonderful date she will have with him. Saturday can't come soon enough to her.


	2. The date

Today was the day Amy would finally go out with Shadow. Her first date finally! She never has dated anyone in her life since she always hoped Sonic would take her out just once what never happened. She had to make sure she needed to look at her finest to him because this could be finally the one to spent her life with. This date meant everything to her. But still there was this gnawing feeling that said she shouldn't do this. But she's determined to go out with Shadow. She put on a red dress that hugged around body. After that she went to her bathroom and put on some mascara to make herself come out better. A few minutes later she finished with her make-up and she left her bathroom and called a cab to could drive her to the Solair. Amy waited until she noticed 10 minutes later the cab has arrived. She took her purse and got over to the taxi and got in. She tells him to drive her to the Solair and the driver starts to drive.

When she arrives at the restaurant she pay's the driver and gave him a tip. After that she goes to the desk and the waiter meet her.

'Good evening and welcome to Solair.'

'Thank you I'm here the arrangement on the name Shadow the hedgehog please.'

'Shadow the hedgehog huh? Wait a moment.' He tells her.

The waiter looked back in his book and didn't find a name with Shadow the hedgehog in it. He thought he must have missed it and searching it again he still didn't have any result. Oh man how he was going to tell this to her?

'I'm sorry, but nobody has reserve on that name madam.' He tells her a bit confused.

Someone must have hit Amy because she totally didn't understand the situation here. Shadow told her he would make reservations here right? Amy stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do.

'But but…. that's impossible….. he told me he'd made his reservations here.' She speaks to him in a trembling voice. How could he do this? Shadow the hedgehog! The hedgehog that's supposed to be the best in everything … no he wouldn't do this to her wouldn't he? No that's not his style… he's normally a definition for perfection . What the hell is wrong here?

'I'm sorry, but I see nobody here. I'll see if I have a table free for you. It's just you and him right?' he waiter asked a little uneasy because he doesn't know what to do.

'Y… … just us.' Amy replies in a sad tone. She's still convinced he will come. He's not as the one she used to love right?

'I'll see what I can do.' The waiter looked back in his book and searched if he had a table free because tonight the restaurant is pretty full.

Amy just couldn't believe this. He promised her a date here and he didn't even made arrangements? But he said he would make them right? Seems he'd forgotten them. If she gets a table for two than maybe he could make up with her later. Amy hoped there still would be a table left for them because if not than she was just here for nothing

'Ah I've got a table free, you're lucky.' The waiter suddenly speaks.

'Oh thank you. I started to think I would get bad luck again.' Amy said to him.

'Okay follow me.' he speaks and Amy nodded.

Amy followed him through the restaurant where there where already few guest present. Most of them where with two as some others are here with their entire family. While walking Amy looked on the nice decorated structures, painting and many other things. Well for one thing is sure Shadow picked a great place to have their first date. If only he would arrive now than everything could be made up. The waiter went over to a table in the corner where you didn't have a good sight on the restaurant but Amy was happy she at least had a table for them.

'Here you go. Would you like something to drink while you wait?' The waiter offered her.

'Yes, I would like to have a water please.' Amy replied to him.

'Of course. I'll tell the person to meet you here when he arrives…. Shadow the hedgehog was the name right? The waiter asked to be sure. Not making reservations isn't very smart here but they had to satisfy the visitors because treating them wrong could result in damaging their name, and that's to be prevented as much as possible.

'Yes Shadow the hedgehog, he should arrive soon.' Amy answered kindly to him.

'Okay, I'll remember it.' The waiter replied walking away.

Amy has waited for already 15 minutes now and there was still no trace of him.

Where was Shadow now huh? Oh yeah … he didn't cared for Amy, oh no he doesn't . Many think he does care about her but nothing is as it seems. Worrying that he might have forgotten about it she texted him a message where he is.

Amy waited and waited … and waited … and waited…and waited but no response came. It was frustrating not to know where he is. Amy had to wait again for someone, seems familiar.

Amy realized he wasn't going to show up. It's been 2 hours and he still didn't arrive nor he texted her back after she sure sent 10 messengers more. Who was she fooling? Shadow said he's better than Sonic but turns out he's even worse. Amy took her purse and got over to the beginning of the restaurant. There the met up with the waiter where this started with.

'Can .. Can I ha…have the bill….ple…please?' Amy's voice quivered.

'Euhm okay …. Euh 3 waters that's 15 rings please.' He replied.

'15 rings?!' Amy eyes widen. Just for three waters? That's extremely expensive. Gathering rings wasn't an easy job for her. Yes she earns more than 15 rings but to give it away on just water was insane. Well one thing she was right about: this restaurant is very expensive. In conclusion: this was absolutely the most horrible first date she could have ever thought to have.

'Yes…. It's 5 rings per drink on soda's and water too.' The waiter

Amy gives the waiter 15 rings and leaves the restaurant. She went over to the taxi spot and stepped into the first one that was available. She told the driver the address where she lived and he nodded. While driving down the road toward her home Amy silence cried. How could he do this to her? Wasn't he the one that always there? She felt for a trap, she should have known it was too good to be true. He used her, thinking himself as a hotshot. She was wrong to ever doubt he would be better than Sonic. No after this experience Amy knows one thing: Shadow is worse than Sonic.

When Amy arrived home her mascara was all messed up from the tears she cried. She has paid the cab as well and said he could keep the change. She went to her bathroom and used some water to clean her face. When she has finished with that she went to her bedroom and took of her dress and threw it toward her wardrobe. She took her pajama and put it on while her mind couldn't forget this horrible thing. She sees the new Shadow doll she made that lied on her pillow. She took it and instantly threw it in her trash can. She got into her bed and put the sheets over her. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.


	3. Done with him

Amy wakes up on a wet pillow. She must have cried the entire night after what happened yesterday night. Broken and empty she got out of her bed and looked at herself in her mirror. Her eyes red as she hasn't slept at all while her hair is a total mess. She couldn't believe he stood her up. He …. The one that told her he's different that should have been the shining knight on a white horse, only to figure out he wasn't anything better than the one she always wished to be. She got dressed into her red dress and put on purple sock and some baskets.

After eating a small breakfast she went outside walking down the road thinking on what all has happened to her. Giving him a chance was the biggest mistake she has every made in her life. Thinking he had a good spot inside him was a joke she convinced herself.

She walked on the hill that would show her the entire city. It was one of her favorite places of all. Sadly enough when she arrives she notices the hedgehog that made her life even more horrible than it already was.

'Shadow….' Amy spoke hallow

'What?' He asked her with his eyes half-open and in his not interested mood.

'You know what day it was yesterday?' Amy questioned him trying to keep herself under control

'Saturday, so what?' he asked her again not being interested at what she was going to say.

'You promised me a date!' She yelled at him

'I was making fun out of you. I wasn't serious about that.' he replied as it's nothing.

Amy mouth could have fallen to the ground. He wasn't serious about that…. he was just playing her, with her heart…. with something that made her alive…. and he doesn't cares how she feels? She really misjudged him.

I thought you liked me a bit! Amy yelled at him letting out her anger.

'Thuh who would like you? I'm not interested in a whining girl such as you' he replied to her in his not interested tone.

'Oh you…. I should have known you didn't cared for me! I thought you were a good guy, but I clearly mistaken in that!' She yelled as her eyes filled with her tears.

'Should I care? Just look at you. You're so pathetic. It's no wonder Sonic doesn't loves you. Who would anyone love you ? A girl so desperate as you… thuh you make me sick.' He breaks her more.

Amy couldn't take it anymore and took out her hammer. He maybe be the ultimate life form but he's not going to win from her here. Shadow has broken her so much she'll let him feel the pain she's going through. He'll regret the words he said, she will make damn sure of that.

'Oh my … should I be afraid of that?' he tells her totally not impressed when he sees her hammer.

'You should be!' She treated him. Her hatred gives her adrenaline as she held her hammer tighter. Sonic has always feared her hammer and now he'll understand why.

'Eugh, common give me your best shot.' Shadow said still not impressed.

Amy ran toward Shadow ready to smash the living s*** out of him. When Amy was close she swings her hammer toward him. But he dodged it by teleporting away behind her.

'Stand still you b****' Amy yelled while charging at him again.

'Ooeeee I'm sooo scared, Thuh you are nothing.' Shadow replied with a smirk on his face.

Amy again ran toward Shadow and when she was close to him to smash him in his face she's surprised with him taking out her hammer and used it to smash her. Amy feels the pain her hammer does for the first time. Yes she knows it can deal much damage, yet never she actually felt it herself. Amy flew toward the riff of cliff they were fighting. Amy felt weak and hardly could stand up to face him again. While she lied on the ground she saw Shadow slowly making his way in his none care expression as always. When he was close to her Shadow put his hand on her throat and if that wasn't bad enough he held her above the abyss. Amy struggled to breath while trying to escape his grasp.

'Arckk ….. can't…breath…Let….go.' Amy tried to speak but Shadow held her so tight it was nearly impossible.

'You know Amy, for the record if you didn't knew already: anybody that oppose me, dies.' Shadow speaks as he didn't care he was going to kill her. Oh yeah Amy wouldn't be the first victim of him actually. There already died more persons because of him. Fathers he killed ripped them from their family. Only nobody ever cared about that since everybody seems to forget that.

Amy's left eye let out a tear. She wished for a miracle to happen if she wanted to survive this horror. She was seeing the flash of her life that showed the times when she used to chase Sonic, having fun with her friend Cream, the times she battled for her life together with Sonic, the times she was happy.

'Let her go Shadow.' A voice spoke. Oh it's her savior! The one that was there when he needed to be. The one she could trust when things go wrong. The guy she still loves: Sonic. And with that she completely lost her consciousness


	4. A heroic deed

'Let her go' The voice of Sonic screamed at Shadow indicating he's pissed off.

'And why would I?' Shadow looked at him totally unimpressed with him. What was Sonic going to do? Beg him to release her? To him he's a total joke. Shadow is convinced he's stronger, faster and more good looking than Sonic will ever be.

'Because I'm going to beat the living s**** out of you when I'm done with you!' Sonic words flies toward Shadow as a dagger that would stab into him.

'You? Ha! you are weak, nothing but weakness. Why you care for her? You don't like her anyway.' Shadow tried to make an 'thuh is that all you've got' impression on him.

'I care for Amy! I care more about her than you ever did. Now let her go or I'll break your fucking fingers.' Sonic treated more. Shadow better watch out because Sonic was meaning this

'Let see how much you care for her than.' Shadow let go of Amy and she was starting to fall toward the abyss

'Amy!' Sonic yelled and he instantly ran toward the cliff. Shadow tries to stop him but Sonic evade him and ran off the cliff. Shadow still had his uninterested face expression while he walked away from the scene. He didn't cared even though he knows he possibly killed both of them. Besides who cares about that anyway? He's the mighty Shadow!

Sonic tried to gain up with Amy before she would hit the ground so he straighten himself up to fall faster toward her. Eventually barely before my would hit the ground Sonic caught her in time. He let himself ran out slowly so Amy wouldn't fall out his arms. When he came to a hold he saw that she wasn't breathing and he feared for the worse. No she may not die, not her. To Sonic Amy has always had a special place in his heart even though he never showed it. But never, ever wanted he her to die. Never he hated her unlike what many proclaim he is. He puts her on the ground and checks if she breath. But he noticed she didn't do that at all. Instantly he opens her dress to uncover her chest. He put the heel of his right hand on the middle of her chest followed with his left hand above his right. He put his fingers together but looked out to not be on her stomach or her ribs because that would do more damage and it does good. Placing himself perpendicular he started to push at 100 times a minute trying to bring her back to breathing. When he's done pushing 30 times there was still no progress. Sonic had to do something that he normally would never do. He had to give her the kiss of life. At this moment he really didn't cared for that. He had to save her and if that's the only way to save her than he will. It would be a shock if anyone would see him as this but he first closed the soft spot of her noise with his right hand, tilling her head a little to him and quickly got on her mouth and breathed out slowly. Seeing it still didn't helped he tried to give her breath a second time but the result remain the same so he started to massage her heart again.

'Amy please common! Don't let me down!' Sonic desperately pumped on her chest

'I need …..I … I need….. you….' Sonic slowed down because he was getting out of breath from all this.

As a miracle happened Amy started breathing on her again. Sonic was relieved to know that she barely survived that. Oh he was so glad she was still alive. He has already lost life because he wasn't fast enough, she didn't needed to be added to that list. Sonic smiled at her warmly knowing he saved her life. That's Sonic's job and he'll keep doing this until he dies himself. He picked her up and ran with her toward his house with her close to his chest to keep her warm.

When he arrived at his house he unlocks his door and went straight to his bedroom and placed Amy on it. He put his own sheets on her that would keep her warm. Sonic couldn't help but notice how beautiful Amy has become. Since they been separated for so long he had no idea how much her body changed. Sonic has met girls in his life, but none has been evolved as Amy did. He left the room to give her some rest. But never less he checked on her if she still breathed what she did.

The next day Amy wakes up in a strange bed. At first her vision was blurry but it soon became all clear. Looking at the pictures and metals she was convinced she was at Sonic's place. Amy wondered how she came here in the first place. She tries to look back into her memory what has happened before but couldn't remember a thing except that she was strangled by Shadow and she heard a voice before she passed out. The door of the chamber opened at it revealed her long lost love Sonic the hedgehog. Seeing the blue hedgehog again immediately sent a happy feeling over her body even though her face totally didn't showed that.

'Hello Amy. How are you?' Sonic asked her

'Hurt, broken and miserable.' She replied.

'No kidding. After what Shadow almost did to you.' Sonic speaks coming to her.

'Oh yeah….. that' Amy looked sad knowing that she could die there if it wasn't for Sonic. 'Thank you for saving me Sonic.' She tried to sound thankful.

'It's what I do. Still, if you didn't reacted to my CPR, it could have been a different story.

'Where did you learned to do that Sonic?' She asked him.

'Tails thought me. He said it would come in handy one day. Turns out he's right, not that I ever doubt him.' Sonic speaks. Well it's true that his best friend Tails the fox taught him something about healing. Sonic reluctantly learned it looking at it again he's glad he did.

'Oh.' Amy simply says. Suddenly there comes up a question she wants to ask him so terribly. She needed to hear it out his mouth: 'Sonic, I have to ask you: I've heard you've been dating tons of girls before. Is it true?

'No Amy, those are lies about me. People make those stories up to make me look as the bad guy. I saved a lot yes, but never dated them because they didn't interested me.'

'So that cheating story of yours are …..' she wanted to say but Sonic already spoke the last words

'all made up? yes. I may be popular but people seems to despise everything I do. Saving the world, standing for peace and justice. Ah well I got used to it.' Sonic shrugged while he looked away. Yes Sonic suffers but not only him, the others suffer too. Knuckles wasn't no longer the cool badass he usually was. For example: since Shadow came in their life he took everything away what Knuckles stood for. Everybody turned his back on him and went over to the black hedgehog bowing to his will.

'I'm sorry, I thought Shadow would change for the better.' Amy said sad taking a sip from her cocoa

'No offense Amy, but if you think that, you should join his cult of fans that are obsessed about him. He has a lot of them and trust me you don't want to be there.' Sonic replied.

Amy started to cry lightly knowing that she didn't dated him because she liked him in a love way, she dated him because she was desperate. She wanted to be loved by Sonic and did that attempting to forget about him. In the end it didn't worked.

'Hey Amy….' Sonic said putting a hand on her face. Seeing her cry makes him sad. He doesn't wants her to cry.

'I….I'm just so …. Ah I want to die!' Amy cried in Sonic's furless chest. She didn't told it to Shadow but she wasn't a fan of chest fur. It makes them looking uglier to her.

'Ssssshhhhh it's okay, I'm here. Everything going to be fine.' Sonic conformed her. She put her arms around him asked for his affection. Sonic knew he had to let her cry out. Her heart is broken and he could do nothing expect watching might less how all her emotions, dreams, hopes been shattered as glass. Amy's cries soften until they turned over into her sniffing.

'Sonic how did …. you knew … I was in trouble?' She looked at him with still having small tears leaving her eyes.

Sonic didn't immediately replied because she would be mad if she knew. But he had no choice but to reply honest with her.

'I watched you.' Sonic stated with guild

'Why?' Amy asked. She knew Sonic cared for her as a friend but he should know she could take care out of herself.

'Because I thought Shadow would do something as this. I didn't trusted him. So to make sure he didn't do anything foolish to you….. so I watched you.' Sonic explains.

'Wait, you've seen me at the Solair?' she asked while her eyes widen.

'When?' Sonic looked at her wondered.

'Yesterday night'. She replies

'Ah, no I didn't. I thought you stayed home. I only watched you during the day.' Sonic said.

'oh...I see. Well I'm glad you were there when you needed to be.' Amy speaks with a little smile.

'You're welcome Amy, take your time Amy. I have to go now but I promise I'll return …. for real.' He said while walking to the door of his chamber

'Okay see ya Sonic' Amy waved him. Sonic have him his thumb up and when behind his room he got outside where he'd soon blasted away to go out exploring.

Amy swore to herself that she'll will never going to forgive Shadow for the pain he caused to her. Luckily her hero Sonic is always there when he needs to be and with his help she'll forget about that good for nothing. Shadow isn't a good guy and thanks to Sonic her eyes were opened. She knew that now she's in good hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Ussually I use a spell and grammar check on Fanfiction but I can't find it!<strong>

**If someone knows where I can find it please tell me**


	5. Epilogue

It's been 2 weeks and Sonic and Amy were getting close to each other. Sonic spent some time with Amy with she deeply appreciated from him. But now Sonic was running around toward the park. Normally he would just speed by but there was a certain black hedgehog that couched his attention , The one who's done so much damage to not only Amy Rose but to everyone of Sonic's friends, Shadow the hedgehog. Strange that he stood there alone since normally he would be surrounded by tons of girls that loved him so much and guys that thought to be as him.

'Shadow.' Sonic spoke in a dark voice. Shadow heard Sonic's voice and turned to him

'Euh you're wasting my time Sonic.' Shadow replied again with his eyes half shut and totally unimpressed. 'I'm busy.'

'We've got unfinished business.' Sonic treated him.

'Do you really want to embarrass yourself?' Shadow questioned him.

'No, you're not worth it. And she wouldn't want me too neither.' Sonic turned his back to him.

'Oh but it's on Blue boy. I'll show you what the ultimate life form can do to you.' Shadow evilly smiled to Sonic. 'Come on face me.'

Sonic walked away slowly. He didn't needed this, he wasn't a dough as Shadow.

Shadow fired a chaos spear toward Sonic's direction and Sonic knew he would do that so instantly he used his quick step to evade his spear. Sonic ran toward Shadow and once he arrived Shadow tried to punch Sonic in his face but Sonic ducked in time before the blow would be delivered. Sonic did a certain backwards flip that kicked Shadow hard in the face. He fell on the ground on his back hard but he stood up fast too.

'Quit persistent aren't you fake hedgehog?' Sonic said standing ready for whatever Shadow was going to do

'Thuh, I've faced an army before and all of them dead, by my hand.' Shadow speaks as he's actually proud of that deed.

'Yet you can't beat down someone your own size.' Sonic states. It's actually true, Sonic and Shadow had fought often and mostly Sonic won the battle.

Sonic jumped in air and as dived toward Shadow as an eagle with his shoe ready to kick Shadow again. When he made contact with Shadow a force ball came out of Sonic making Shadow lose his guard. Sonic immediately reacted with spin dashing at Shadow. Sonic's attack hit Shadow completely. Shadow fell to the ground but got back on his feet again.

'Theh. … you'll have to do better than that.' Shadow incited Sonic.

'I'm not even started.' Sonic replies with a grin

Shadow shot his chaos speaks at Sonic but the hedgehog that's faster than the speed of sound used his quick step to evade the incoming spears without taking a sweat. Sonic ran toward Shadow and kicked him hard in his face. Shadow fell again toward the ground on his back. He got up more weaker than ever but Sonic wasn't done with him. Sonic punched Shadow in his stomach performing an uppercut. Shadow flies into the air and Sonic jumped after him and used his two hands to make some sort of hammer punch on Shadow. Shadow crashes hard on the ground.

And there he lies, the hedgehog who thinks he's better than anyone, the one that calls others weak lying on with his stomach on the ground. Shadow wasn't stronger than Sonic. Never has and never will. Sonic could do more to him but he decided not to waist more engery on this pathetic one. Many people just pity him because of his past and they shouldn't. Why not? Because he doesn't really cares about someone else neither. He almost let a friend of him die because he was "busy".

'This is for what you've done to Amy and all the others you son of a b…..!' Sonic stated

'Eeeuuuugggghhhhh.' Shadow could replied in pain.

Sonic turned his back on him and ran away from him feeling no regret what he just did to him. Sonic ran back to his house where Amy stayed for a while. Sonic wanted to make sure nobody is going to hurt her and that's why he let her stay, although there was also another reason but he didn't wanted to confess that. When Sonic arrived he opened the door.

'Amy I'm home.' Sonic said.

'Sonic!' Amy ran toward him and hugs him a little too tight.

'Hey Amy….please….don't kill….me' Sonic speaks while his longs are almost crushed.

'Sonic, I know you don't love me but I've got to say it: I love you and I always will. Even when I was with Shadow, you still were on my mind.' Amy speaks to him

'I was? Well didn't see that one coming .' Sonic grinned at her

'Yeah, but I know you don't love me. That's why I hide it the best I could.' She responds a little sad.

'Who say's I don't love you Amy?' he asked her

'Well I hear it everywhere. And those times you rejected me don't help neither.' she stated

'Amy, I rejected you because I didn't felt ready for a relationship. I wanted to enjoy my freedom but now that I've seen already the world so much I decided to stay more in the same place.' Sonic explained

'Sonic what are you saying?' Amy asked while her eyes widen a bit as her heart skipped a beat. Is he going to do this? No, he won't…. he just won't no it's not going to happen. She must be dreaming.

'Amy Rose… I love you.' Sonic stated not only answering her question but also the question of her life. The words she thought to never hear finally came out. The words that she dreamed about finally are spoken. Amy couldn't believe it. He was playing with her right?

'Sonic….. do you …. mean that?' Amy couldn't believe her ears. He better not playing with her heart here. Shadow has broken her enough, she doesn't needs another heart break.

'I do Amy. Every word came from my heart.' Sonic speaks meaning every word of it. Amy was shocked with this.

'Sooooonnnniiiiiiccccc!' She jumped on him and kissed his lips intensely while her eyes let out tears of happiness. These feelings where locked inside her body for a long while and she needed to release them. Sonic kissed back with passion as he's finally got over the horrible feeling of keeping his feeling hidden from her. No longer they could be separated from them.

8 years later

Sonic came home from his work and got greeted by his 6 year old son Keayon. Keayon was purple and looked mostly as Sonic only he had Amy's front bangs. He loved his parents so much, both of them. He gives his father a hug and Sonic picked him up in his arms. Sonic changed much since the incident

Amy got to the hallway and meet up with her son and her boyfriend. Yes Sonic and Amy are a couple but they aren't married because Sonic doesn't too. At least Amy got herself a promising ring that both she and Sonic wore showing the world they are together.

'Welcome home Sonic.' Amy greeted him and gave him a kiss.

'Thank you Amy. How was your day?' Sonic asked with a smile.

'Great and you?' She questioned him.

'Also good.' Sonic replied as he let his son go so he could play with his toys again.

'So the coming one hasn't gave you to much trouble today huh?' Sonic said while rubbing over her belly that contained a coming baby.

'No our baby spared me today.' She said while giving him a smile.

'I'm glad to have a family with you Amy. You're the best mother someone could wish for.' Sonic said with his usual thumb up. Oh she loved him doing that

'I could say the same to you Sonic. But as a father than.' Amy replied with a warm smile on her face

Amy was glad that she finally was going to have the life she always dreamt to get. It's so great to have a family with the love of her life and overall she has found the spark of happiness.

The end

(Keayon doesn't belongs to me but to Klaudyna)


End file.
